Soul Brothers
by The Scratch Man
Summary: If there was such a person that you loved so much, so much that it ached and you'd kill and die for them... well, wouldn't you believe in the soul mate principle? Slash. No plot. Shameless fluff.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Inspired by thanfiction's DAYDverse from , mainly, "20 Random Facts About Tiresius W Boot"; #6. He sometimes wished he were gay.

The boys have a most interesting relationship, and though I know thanfiction had Michael paired up with Padma, etc., I couldn't help but write this up. It was a spur of a moment thing after I finished reading the novels and oneshots and I only remember crying incessantly when Mike and Terry died because I had so looked forward to more interaction between the two. Andy certainly painted an interesting dynamic between them, but this fic doesn't quite capture it; I wanted to go down a different path in writing this. It's kind of like an au of an au. (For example, I didn't do all that fancy french/etc speak and Legilimency.)

Also: un-beta'd. All mistakes in the fic are my own.

* * *

"Michael, would you sleep with me?"

The question took the young man by surprise, and he paused, quill coming to a stop, eyebrows shooting up. "What makes you ask that?" he said slowly. They had been sitting out in the sun of Hogwarts' enormous lawn for some time now and -although they sat side by side under a tree in the shade -Michael briefly mused that perhaps the sun was getting to be too much for his friend and it was time to head back in. Of course, the thought was _quite_ brief; Michael never knew Terry to ask such a question for no reason.

"Well, I've been thinking about it," Terry shrugged, "and it seems like the natural conclusion to the fate of our relationship. I thought it might be worth a go."

Michael sighed, "Terry, m'love, you're being too clinical about this," he shook his head, "You're my best friend, mate. You're beautiful and I love you, but"

"See?" Terry interrupted, "We've the entire basis for a romantic relationship but that's exactly what we don't seem to have –so what are we?"

Michael put down his quill and looked over to his friend whose legs folded up to his chest in the same way his own were. "I suppose I've been wondering the same, lately," he admitted. "Have you ever believed in the soul mate principle?"

"You think we're soul mates?" Terry asked, catching on with a frown, and then it was Michael's turn to shrug.

"Why not?" he said, "We're inseparable, more than just brothers –you're my other half, as I've told you before. It's all quite logical."

"So that it?" Terry wondered, "Soul mates."

"It makes sense to me."

"So is this your way of saying you aren't interested in shagging?"

Michael rolled his eyes dramatically, "Do you actually _want_to?" and when there was silence in response, he looked from the ceiling back to Terry.

"I admit I've been… curious," Terry said, shifting away. It wasn't from unease –Merlin knew he could never be uncomfortable around Mike –but rather, he simply meant to relocate himself in order to properly address his friend. Now facing him, Terry began, "I reckon it couldn't hurt –to just try it out…"

Then Michael was quiet, but after a moment of contemplation, he finally reached over, taking Terry's hand and slowly lacing their fingers together. "Curiosity sated?"

"Not quite," Terry replied, raising their hands between them. "We've held hands before."

"Yes, love, but not like this," Michael insisted, "The positioning of the fingers dictates the intimacy."

Terry snorted with amusement, but was unimpressed.

"Terry, are you –are you in love with me?" Michael asked, a strange feeling creeping up his the back of his neck and making his grow warm around the collar. He didn't have any time to analyze the sudden feeling.

"I love you," Terry replied, repeating three words that were passed between each other without shame.

"But this, this is just your curiosity," Michael reminded, leaning over to brush his lips over one of Terry's high cheekbones before trailing kisses down his jaw. He kissed the tip of Terry's nose. "Curiosity sated?" he asked, and Terry leaned back, taking his hand out of Michael's in order to cup his face. "Mike, my heart, do you love _me_?"

"Yes," Michael said, automatically, speaking what –to him –was the simple truth. "I told you so not five minutes ago."

"Could you ever fall _in_ love with me?" Terry asked, and there was something there, in his voice, quiet and searching. Hurting.

Michael kissed him.

Lips, dry and warm, moved against his, and he breathed and tasted _Michael_–his best friend, his second half –

Terry slid his hands back so one rested at the nape of Michael's neck while the other twisted into his hair.

Michael drew back and brown eyes stared into blue ones. They touched their foreheads together and Michael, voice soft between them, said, "I think we are actually quite thick for Ravenclaws."

"An utter disgrace," Terry agreed with a smile beginning to curve across his lips.

And then, the two boys –who at some point in their friendship had fallen in love unbeknownst to themselves –kissed again and all was well.


End file.
